


Satin & Lace

by ShadowHaloedAngel



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lingerie, clothes as a metaphor for personality, style, that's basically it, this is all about lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHaloedAngel/pseuds/ShadowHaloedAngel
Summary: Where Lou is lace, Debbie is satin. Less ornamented, but no less intoxicating for it.





	Satin & Lace

**Author's Note:**

> There was a line in another fic on here (I can't remember which one, sorry) about Lou wearing a lacy bra under the jumpsuit. It was just a throwaway line, but it wormed its way into my head, and I couldn't stop thinking about the comparison between them. This seemed like another lens to look at their relationship through, and a little bit of fun.
> 
> I did a lot of research and I'm going to stick some examples at the end because I got to spend longer than I'd like to admit looking at pictures of pretty underwear for this fic. It only works if you ignore the prices.

Style had always been very important to Lou. It wasn't that she particularly cared about fashion, fashion was overpriced and overrated, and the trends changed too often. Style, true style, was timeless. 

Her first blazer had been from a thrift store as a teenager. She'd been something like fourteen, and it had been black velvet with sharp edges, and the best purchase she'd ever made. She lived in it until she wore through the elbows, daring anyone to comment from behind a shield of kohl and white-blonde hair. 

Her first suit had been a jackpot find at seventeen, purchased from an old theatre clearing out its wardrobe department. Sometimes she put shirts under the vest, sometimes she didn't, but she liked the attention it got her either way because if people's eyes were on her tits, then they weren't following her hands and that made life a whole lot easier. The ties and necklaces came about as a way of making sure people's attention stayed where she wanted it to. 

Fashion was a waste of time, but style was a weapon. Sex was a weapon too, in the early days. After all, there weren't many tools at a seventeen year old's disposal and she'd learned to work with what she'd got. 

She'd met Debbie in a club when Ocean had been the first person to follow her hands dipping into a mark's pocket. Later that same night, though, she'd made it very clear that she was not oblivious to the rest of Lou's charms either. 

Style was about identity, it was wrapping up everything she was, everything she had been, everything she aspired to be. It was hiding and revealing and flattering all at once, and it was comfortable. There was a satisfaction to reclaiming men's suits, to perverting them and making them something else, taking over territory that was never meant to be hers. 

She didn't want to be a man though, didn't feel like one, never pretended to be one. She didn't have a problem with people who felt like they were born in the wrong body, but Lou took a great deal of pleasure from blending the feminine with the masculine to mess with people's heads and catch their double takes as she walked by.

However shallow fashion was, style went all the way down. 

She never bought clothes first-hand, that was a point of pride, but finding all her best gear in thrift shops and vintage rails meant that she had a little left over to spend on other things. Part of the money went on shoes, not buying every pair, not even necessarily buying designer, but buying well-made, comfortable, good quality shoes that would last. What they did for her figure was beside the point, but in her business, whatever form it was taking at the time, she would always need to be comfortable on her feet. And when the going got tough, she didn't want to be caught out in shoes she couldn't make an escape in. She may have been blonde but she was never going to be Cinderella. 

She'd done some experimenting when she was younger, the cash from the first few little jobs which felt like so much at the time burning a hole in her pocket. It hadn't taken long to learn that when it came to underwear, she liked lace. She liked how it made her feel, she liked how it looked, and she liked the reactions she could get when people discovered she was wearing it. Sometimes it was partners, sometimes it was marks she'd never take to bed, sometimes it was one night stands... always it was Debbie. 

Lou hadn't been prepared for the intensity of the brunette's reaction the first time she got beneath her clothes, but the light in her eyes, the hunger in her touches, and the way she left Lou boneless afterwards left her with no doubt that Debbie liked lace almost as much as Lou did. 

Lou is lace: stylish, flamboyant, classic with a twist. 

But where Lou is lace, Debbie is satin.

Where Lou likes to play with femininity, putting it on and off at will, Debbie is the epitome of classic beauty. She plays up her assets just the same, but she frames them differently, and Lou still marvels at the way Debbie can draw people in. She's soft and feminine and dark and mysterious and intoxicating... and nobody realises they're in too deep until it's too late. She doesn't go in for peacocking or ornamentation, she keeps it elegant, black, and gold, and deep colours. They make quite the contrast, and sometimes Lou thinks that's why they make such a good pair: always greater than the sum of the parts. 

Where Lou is lace, Debbie is satin, and the combination of both is far more spectacular than either on their own, no matter how expensive. 

Lou loves the way satin feels on her skin, under her hands when she's pressed up close to Debbie and breathing her in like air, she loves the shift between skin and fabric and how sometimes it's hard to tell. 

Debbie loves the way lace looks on Lou, the way it feels when she touches her, the fabric catching between skin on skin and magnifying every sensation, the way Lou bites her lip when Debbie cups her tits and works her through the fabric, the way she can taste her through her panties without even taking them off. 

There are so many classic combinations in the world, but satin and lace is the one that works for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Lou:  
> https://images.harrods.com/product/lejaby/lace-triangle-bra_000000005883809001.jpg?dwn=500px:568px  
> https://images.harrods.com/product/lejaby/tatoo-lace-briefs_000000005886158003.jpg?dwn=500px:568px  
> https://www.coco-de-mer.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/Peridot-Plunge-Bra-Front.png  
> https://www.coco-de-mer.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/Peridot-Thong-Front.png
> 
> Debbie:  
> https://www.agentprovocateur.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/500x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/f/e/felinda_nude_hero_0135_1.jpg  
> https://d2wqfpkilprt19.cloudfront.net/images/sites/fredericks/1526428903739_-3636731168239481493.1200w.jpg  
> https://www.emma-harris.com/store/60-large_default/casino-plunge-bra.jpg


End file.
